Utopia
by Rey del Mundo
Summary: Utopia, Greek, meaning: no place. Harry is broken during the summer before sixth year. Remus is dying. And where in the world is Sirius Black? HPDM AU, OC, OOC, SLASH.
1. 3 Rescues, 2 Healings and 1 Prophecy

Title: Utopia  
Author: Kadet07  
Rating: G+  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue.  
A/N: Okay so this BEFORE sixth year. No sixth book and this will be pretty OOC but I will try to keep them normal.

**Chapter One: In Which There Is Three Rescues, Two Healings and A Prophecy (not in that order)**  
Harry lay on his bed silently wishing that the last few months could be undone and he was safely residing at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Sirius. But somehow he knew it wasn't possible and a little voice, like Hermione's, was making him admit the painful truth. Sirius was dead and Remus was dying. Now all Harry could really hope for was swift and painless end, but even that wasn't a possibility and a voice, annoyingly like Draco's was telling him that with Voldemort even THAT wasn't possible. Absentmindedly, Harry heard his bedroom door creak open and with a world-weary sigh, he turned to face his intruder.

"What?" he asked in a monotonous voice, blatantly uninterested in what Severus Snape had to say.

"Get up. Tonks and Moody are waiting for us at Arabella's house. Is this all you have?" he asked disbelievingly as he looked at his relatively small trunk already packed. But something was off. It was packed is such a manner that it was ready to leave without Harry, not like he was ready to take off at a moment's notice. Severus picked up the chest and it was extremely, light suspiciously so. So, with morbid curiosity, he opened the trunk and he peered in it as if the Dark Lord himself was going to pop out. All that was in the trunk was a few letters, some read and some addressed to friends and comrades, some loose money and his bank key. Severus looked at the unsent letters oddly; he then, with a certain sense of dread, looked around the room for an owl cage. Severus stood sickened as he looked at a horrifying sight that MIGHT have once been an owl. A lumpy bundle of blood, bones, feathers and rotting flesh lay unceremoniously at the bottom of a disfigured, possibly blow-torched cage. He turned away from the hideous sight and lifted a shaking hand to his face.

"I tried you know. To protect poor Hedwig. Then to heal her. But he just came back and took my wand. Might've broke it or burned it or buried it or just simply hid it. Doesn't matter though. He burned all my books, and broom and parchment and homework, most my money, my robes, my clothes. All I've got left is in there or on my back. Please just take the chest back to Dumbledore, tell him you found me dead. But give my Invisibility cloak to Remus, he'll know why I want him to have." Harry's voice was so distressingly flat and dull, that Severus feared he was dead in everything but name.

"Potter, we need to go now. Before you uncle comes. When we leave you will be safe," Severus said while slowly sitting up on his bed.

"He will kill you if he finds you here you know. Then he will kill me. For being a freak. He always kills me last."

"Why?" Severus asked as Harry was lifted from his bed with gentle arms.

"So he can watch he me suffer through everyone else's pain. He knows it hurts me to watch him hurt and kill innocent people." And mercifully, Harry fell into a numb slumber.

With a loud CRACK! They were gone from the house and in Arabella's. He set Harry on her couch and said softly, "I will be but one moment," and with a second crack, he was in Harry's room again. Severus was completely pissed. With a sharp hand gesture, his wand was out and every door in the house collapsed. Vernon rose from his bed with a loud grunt as he attempted to lift his gigantic arse off the much abused mattress.

"Who are you?" Vernon roared as Severus strode towards his son. Severus grasped a handful of the boy's disgusting brown hair and pointed his wand's tip at the boy's neck.

"Where is it?" he demanded caustically.

"Where's what?" Vernon asked fearfully as his hand flew to his own neck. 

"Potter's wand! Where is Potter's bloody wand?" he yelled at the disgustingly fat man.

"Right here, here it is," Vernon said hurriedly, reaching for something on his bedside table. And he shoved Harry's wand into Severus' hand. "Please don't hurt me!" Vernon pled pathetically.

"You aren't worth anything anywhere! Do not think that once Potter is older and has done what he was born to accomplish that you will be able to call in ANY favors. I might just have you put in Azkaban. So just crawl under a rock and die." With that, he Apparated from the house once again to Arabella's house. Severus saw the limp Harry Potter resting against the couch.

"He just kind of rolled over, like he had no bones in his body. He just slumped over and next thing we knew he was in this uncomfortable position, in a pile. What is the matter with him, Snape?" Tonks asked completely at a loss.

"Let's go," Severus said. With a stony expression, he gently picked Harry up again and he turned to the rest of the group, "Grab his trunk, and be careful it doesn't have much in it."

"Here's the portkey, Snape," Moody offered him a small grungy dog doll; with a grimace, he placed one of his and Harry's hands on the dirty doll.

Harry woke the moment they were in Grimmauld Place and clutched the doll tightly in his hand. He pulled the dog close to his chest and looked around.

"Can I die now?' Harry asked dully when he saw Severus.

"No. But you may ask me again in about four years," he replied sharply.

Two young women came up beside him. The taller one had mid-back length black hair and bright blue streaks and blue eyes. The other woman had black hair to the top her feet and foggy blue eyes, she was the one that spoke mockingly to Severus.

"Actually he will die in one hundred and forty-four years, five months, one week, six days, thirteen hours, and thirty-one minutes, but you will already be dead, Mister Snape. You'd've been dead about six months, three weeks, two days, and twenty minutes earlier. Mister Potter's lover will die the same day as Mister Potter, only three hours, twenty minutes and two seconds earlier. His child…" she was cut off because her mouth was covered by the other woman's hand.

"Teri, stop it right now! Honestly! It frightens people when you do that, and you know it. Please pardon her, Mister Snape, when she gets into one of her little funks she can be a right bitch. I am Melody and this must be Harry Potter, no?" she asked politely looking at Harry.

"Bit of a mess, huh? Think we can fix him up, Melody?" a tall young man with shoulder-length black hair and the same piercing eyes as Melody. 

"Yes, Cal. I think we can fix him up properly. I will gather our things and our sister, and you go gather our newest patient and his affects." With that the two of them went to work quickly, leaving an eerie, empty silence in their wake.

It was four days later that Cal, Teri and Melody emerged from the large suite they had commandeered. Teri had a dreamy smile when she appeared and she began to wander and search the house for what was unknown to everyone else.

"Mister Dumbledore, Cal and I require food," Melody demanded softly.

"Of course, please sit down. Is Harry alright?"

"How do you mean?" Cal asked wearily as he sat across from Melody.

"Well, over all."

"Pretty horrible. His body is fine, NOW. But mentally, he is weak as a new born babe. Emotionally, he is dead. By the way, who is Remus Lupin?"

"An old friend of James and Lily Potter."

"Where is he?" Melody asked as Molly set some food in front of her.

"We do not know of his current whereabouts."

"Hmm. Okay. Cal," she began absentmindedly.

"Gotcha." He took her food and left the room.

"Can I get some more?" she asked politely and Molly gave her the plate she was going to give Cal.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"Why what?" she shot back sharply.

"Why do you need to know who Remus is?" 

"Because Harry has what an adept empath would call 'bleeding heart.' He has taken so much emotional damage in such a short time, he is killing himself."

"What else is the matter?" Draco Malfoy asked blandly.

"My God isn't it enough! Fine I will tell you. He has severe abrasions on just about every centimetre of his body, severe lacerations at key points of the body, such as knees, probably done with knives. It is very likely this was done to immobilize him, cutting the tendons; gashes to the shoulders, probably done cane or belt; back, probably done with a cane; abdomen, probably with knives again; pectorals, probably with metal nails and his upper arms, probably with belt. Severe bruising to the back of the head and thighs which suggests brutal rape. There is severe bruising around the neck which suggests attempt of strangulation. There are rope marks on his wrists and ankles, meaning he was most likely bound and gagged. He has been starved, so he also dehydrated. Is that enough? For the sake of you, Dumbledore, he has suffered more that most in this room. For the sake of all you believe in, the boy has… has been tortured by family. But have no fear you have my beloved sister's word that he will make it long enough to kill this Voldemort fellow. What have you done! Leaving that poor boy alone with those wretched Muggles! How could you?" she yelled with a rage that would have cowed Salazar Syltherin and so Dumbledore fell before her and Draco stood awed. And within the moment she looked confused, then frustrated and lastly very embarrassed. "I am so sorry. I thought I blocked him. But I am still picking up his moods." 

"Whose? Harry's?" Draco asked.

"No," she sighed as she plopped back in her chair from which she had unwittingly got up from in the middle of her ranting. "I told you all already emotionally Harry is no longer with us. All I get from him is very, very cold indifference. My brother. Those were my brother's emotions. He is a very angry person. You see, I am an empath, among other things. When I Heal someone I have to enter their mind and usually Cal accompanies me. I guess I did not end rapport with him, which means I am accidentally picking other people's moods. And you, young man, will talk with me once Remus is found." 

"Why?"

"Because you will end up like Harry, if you don't"

"Saint Potter of Gryffindor, me like the Perfect Golden Boy?" he spat venomously.

"NO! A poor lost boy with NO ONE AND NOTHING but a Bleeding Heart, ulcers and slashed wrists that are laced with deadly toxins. Blast it! You put up a cold mask, but I see right through it. You are sad, lost, confused, but most of all, hurt. You need my help and Harry's. Because he is the only person ALIVE that can show you what happens when you give in to the darkness and pain. Harry may never recover; he may throw himself off the London Bridge after he defeats Voldemort. But I am determined to help him. Will you?" she asked accusingly.

"Yes, I will," he replied softly.

"Good, because we need to tell about a prophecy that Teri made some time ago.

**A wretch'd soul, bruised with adversity,  
We bid be quiet when we hear it cry;  
But were we burdened with like weight of pain,  
As much or more would we ourselves complain:  
So thou, that hast no unkind mate to grieve thee,  
With urging helpless patience wouldst relieve me,  
But, if thou live to see like right bereft,  
This fool-begg'd patience in thee will be left.**

"Dumbledore, stop your useless sniveling. I told you already you precious hero will live to kill Voldemort. So don't worry about that," she scoffed coldly and Draco gasped in shock at that revelation. 

Dumbledore looked up at her pathetically and plead, "But I wasn't…"

"But you were. Don't lie to me. I see through you. Come, Draco, Cal found Mister Lupin and Teri is close to finding our other guest. Follow me," and he did. They went to the suite, but Draco stopped a few feet into the room. A very gaunt Remus Lupin sat beside an extremely pale and whimpering Harry Potter. "Sit down, Draco, next to me. Not to close to Harry or you have to sit still for nearly fifteen hours for him to get accustomed to a presence. Not a comfortable ordeal, trust me."

"I do. What is the matter with Potter?"

"I am yet to heal his emotional wounds."

"What is keeping you from doing it?" Draco snapped.

"Worried much," she smirked at him, then sighed tiredly, "It can take years to heal him _completely_. So I want to tie up loose ends before I go into two very serious cases."

"Potter and…?"

"You. Possible some others but you and Harry for sure."

"Who are you?" Draco demanded.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Melody Sagara, at your service."

"Sagara?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. The Sagara and Potter lines are rumored to have descended from the same person."

"Who?" 

"Godric Gryffindor, of course. In all the Sagara line, there have been two Ravenclaws and one Syltherin, but she died like at fourteen or something."

"Are you related to Potter? Is that why you care so much about him?"

"I care so much about him because I am an empath and as much as I love not being able to pick up emotions when I am around him, I know that if he doesn't begin to feel he will never do what he was born to."

"Are you related to him?"

"Yes. He is our distant cousin." 

"Our?"

"Cal, Teri and mine."

"Oh. Who is this other guest?"

"He is… arriving," she finished lamely as Teri showed up  
hauling a rather large bundle. "Cal, get my bag. Teri, set him on this bed," and Meria was at the bed in a second.

"Who is this person?" Draco demanded.

"His face, is that mud or blood?" Cal asked quietly.

"Thankfully, it is mud," she replied, almost humorously, with a wave of her hand the blankets, clothes and dirt was gone, leaving a very clean, but very naked man. Remus went to their side and at the sight of the man, passed out cold.

"Teri, get him into a chair please."

"Of course, Aidan," and she picked up the man and deftly put him into a chair next to Harry's bed.

"Starving, dehydrated, muscle deterioration, minor abrasions, blisters on feet and hands, major bruising on face and center of chest. Possible place where a curse was landed. Swollen ankles, feet and hands. Broken toes, last, middle, second and first on left. First, fourth and last on right. Sprained left ankle. Broken fingers, ring, middle, pointer and thumb on left and all on right. Possible dislocated left shoulder. Now we start healing. Ready the potions." Melody's clear voice commanded, Cal began healing with her and Teri broke off to grab some vials and flasks, only to return to the bedside.  
For what seemed like an eternity, Draco sat and watched the three Sagaras perform delicate healing spells on this unknown person. Draco waited, and idly, he wondered where their wands where, until the silence was broken.

"Uhngh…" a guttural moan rose from the pale and parched  
lips of none-other-than Harry Potter and Draco went to his bedside. 

"Potter, can you speak?"

"No, I can't," he replied slowly.

"Does anything hurt, like unbelievably so?" 

"As much as I love having you worry about me, where's Melody or Cal or even Teri?"

"They are busy fixing up some guy."

"It is not just SOME guy, Malfoy. Harry, Teri found Sirius. He is here," Remus said excitedly. The Sagaras came over.

"Harry, it is time you learned the whole truth. Cal, Teri and I are triplets, but that was a little obvious. Our mother was your father's cousin, which makes us related. I am a vampire and Calix is a werewolf. Lastly, Teri is a seer, a real one mind." 

"You are a vampire?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes I am," Melody replied testily

"When did you last eat?" 

"The eating habits of a woman are no business of men!" she replied to Draco in an offended tone.

"Hey, Melody, Remy is here," Cal said lightly.

"Fine! You answer their questions!" she huffed, whirled around and left the room in a hurry.

"Um, Cal, who is Remy?" Harry asked softly.

"Remington Nuhn is her husband," Teri replied distractedly as she looked over at where Sirius was. Everyone turned to Sirius' bed. He was sitting up and looking groggy.

"Hey, guys, can I get some food?"

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly, obviously not believing that it was him.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed happily as he practically threw himself in to Sirius' waiting arms. "I have missed you so much! I just cannot believe you are here with me again!" the once calm and collected Remus now gushed nonsensical babble at the repaired man.

"I missed you too, love," he replied laughing at Remus' giddy and childlike demeanor. His expression turned serious (A/N: hehehe no pun intended. Ok maybe a little.) as he looked over at the bed ridden brunette. "I am sorry , Harry."

"For what, Sirius?" Harry asked numbly.

"For everything. That woman, the one with weird hair, when she healed me I saw into her mind so I kinda saw your memories too. I am so sorry."

"You didn't do anything, Sirius," he said and turned to face the wall. Sirius' expression turned sombre.

"Mister Black, please, do not worry. Our sister has not begun to heal him emotionally. And if you ever need a neutral party to talk with or just talk to Melody will be here. Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy will be attending a partner session together. If you would like to have one as well, alone or with a partner please tell her so she can ready herself to accommodate for two partner groups," Cal explained with a polite smile.

"Malfoy?" Sirius repeated in a hollow voice.

"Yes, Mister Black, Mister Malfoy has agreed to be Mister Potter's partner," Melody answered stiffly as she entered the room with a man and four children. She set the two babies she was holding and continued to speak, "I honestly would have to do some sort of counseling with him anyways it just helps that I am getting two jobs done in one shot."

"Who are these people? This is my house, and I want to know who they are!" Sirius demanded.

"No need to get huffy, Mister Black and I can assure you they pose not threat to you, your manhood, your lover or your Godson. This is my husband, Remington Nuhn, and these are our daughter, Drisana. Any other demands, Mister Black?"

"How old are you?"

"A women's age is one of the commonly lied about things so I fear that you will not believe any answer I give," Melody stated.

"What is your age?"

"I am eighteen. Anything else?" she replied as she tidied up some messes in the room. She turned to him, hands on her hips.

"I do not believe that but I will let it go. Why are you here?"

"Obligation to family, of course. Now Mister Black, please lie down and try to get some sleep. If you cannot, then ask Cal for a sleeping draught. He will happily oblige. Mister Lupin, if you need some sleep then we will get you a bed. That will probably be a far more comfortable arrangement. Mister Malfoy, do you want a bed or a room?"

"A room, please," he said jumping out of his chair as he strode quickly to the door, he muttered, "No way ever, am I going to spend an entire night with a room full of Gryffindors."

"Well, Mister Potter, I am assuming that you will sleep unaided tonight. And tomorrow, we will begin healing as well as counseling. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah sure."

"Wonderful. Mister Lupin, about that other bed…" 

"I will stay right here," Remus stated adamantly as Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well, that is fine. However, we can make the bed a bit bigger and sturdier," she offered.

"That would wonderful. Thank you," Sirius said before Remus could utter a single syllable, shooting him a loving smile. Within moments, the bed was large enough to fit three people comfortably.

"Now while Melody said it was large and sturdy, we would ask you to refrain from particular activities while Harry is present," Cal said while hiding a smile behind a hand. "The full moon is in eight days, Mister Lupin, if you require Wolfsbane potion, please, tell me." He gave a last smile, gave Teri and Melody a kiss on the cheek, waved to Drisana and left.

"Draco, please, follow me to your temporary room. Teri, do you want help getting to your room?" Melody asked as she grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Yes, but I think I will enlist your handsome husband for assistance," she said slyly.

"But you are blind. How do you know?" Draco blurted out rudely and a small tinge of a blush graced his cheeks.

"That may be true, but I have known my sister long enough to know that she would accept nothing less than the best looking man for her husband. Plus, when she was not looking I asked him if he was good looking or no. And he said he was, so I believe him. Come Remy, I do hate walking with out a guide," she beckoned imperiously and he went to her side with a small smile. 

"Traitor," Melody shot at her husband grinning then turned to her sister. "You do it all the time. You found a man half dead, with little to no magic reserves. Where was he anyway?" 

"Australia. The Veil kicked him out and he was unconscious. When you stay to close to the Veil for so long, a magic friction, I guess, builds up. His magic sensed the danger that lay just beyond the Veil and got him as far as it could away from it. And that happened to be Australia. Pretty good, considering he was knocked out, fatigued and had just been through something akin to a blender for humans. Anyways, just because I can get around without a guide, beloved sister, does not mean I like it."

"I'll get you a dog," she shot at her sister as Remy led her up the stairs. Remy murmured something and Teri's bell-like laughter floated down the stairs.

"You know, sister mine, I may steal your husband " 

"Good luck. He's not your type," she muttered as she looked  
down at Drisana. "Since your father is running away with Auntie Teri, you have to come with me. Draco, I will show you your room on the way. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Drisana looked up at him with big blue eye, smiled and grabbed Draco's hand.

"What is your name?" Draco asked the little girl holding his hand.

"I am Drisana. Draco means 'dragon.' I had a friend named Suoh, that means 'dragon' too."

"What does your name mean?"

"Sun." 

"Sweetheart, it means 'daughter of the sun,'" Melody corrected. She opened a door and went inside.

"Same thing, mommy," she said mildly.

"Hush, dear. Here's your room, Draco. That door goes to Harry's suite and the door goes to your bathroom. Some clothes are in these drawers. Any questions?" 

"Yeah. How old are you? And how can YOU be related to Potter?"

"Simple. My mother was his father's cousin, their fathers were twins. I have seen pictures, there were exactly alike. Well, their physical features were exactly alike. My mother was friends with Severus. But James would have none of that. He said the worst things about Severus, at Mister Black's prodding. My mother stopped talking to Severus until their sixth year my mother made amends, but she thought that the chance for friendship was over. So she found a random bloke and ran away with him a year before graduation. It supposed to be just to get out of the country, so she had a fling with him, but got knocked up. She ended up marrying him. Our father was a nice sort, but not the best father ever."

"How old are you really?"

"Eighteen, really."

"But you have a five year old.

"Yeah. I know. Remy is my mate, nothing can change that, so I figured why wait. I was going to end up with him anyway."

"You were thirteen!!"

"So? Don't worry you pretty little head over it and get some sleep."


	2. A Minor Clash of

**Chapter 2a: A Minor Clash of … the Potion Masters**

Harry cracked his eyes open and rolled slightly to the side to look out the window. The sun was barely up, so he guessed it was about six in the morning. He looked around the room to further understand his surroundings. He saw Melody working on some potions. Every so often, Drisana would hand her something to her. She got a variety of different potions and filled different number of vials. At the last cauldron she filled ten vials and her husband came in the room. Quietly, they went to the farthest corner of the room, consequently, closer to Harry. (A/N: 1 I don't really know what time the sun rises in England. Actually, I have completely forgotten when the sun rises in normal places. I live in Alaska, so the sun rises when I am at school and sets a little after 3:30 PM. So I said what it was in Las Vegas.)

"You are hungry, I can tell. You haven't spent enough time with me to eat for a week and a half. This is not healthy. You are going to drop with fatigue. Come on just a little bit, love," at first Remington's voice was scolding but it changed to more of an entreaty.

"Fine. But I want you to know I have not been eating much because I know my duty to Harry. Without me he would have no link to the vampires that will soon join Voldemort if they receive no word of treaty or truce. He needs to heal soon because if he remains an invalid Voldemort will gain the upper hand and we cannot allow that. We have already openly defied Voldemort, if he finds out Harry has been incapacitated by MUGGLES, he will strike hard and fast," Melody explained heatedly as her canine teeth elongated and her face became sharper and more fierce than before. Her blue eyes became an intense, piercing grey and her fingers became longer with sharper nails.

"You always make a pained face when I do this and I hate it!" she exclaimed softly as she took hold of his shoulders and she slowly lowered her mouth to his neck. Her sharp teeth pierced his skin easily and a little bit of colour drained from his face. Harry noticed he tried really hard not to grimace but he did ever so slightly. She pulled away, flicked her long hair from her face, licked her lips and scowled at him. "I told you. You always grimace and it makes me feel bad!"

"I am sorry, love. It is just when you do that it feels like my stomach is about to toss whatever I ate within the last five days," he said, attempting to soothe her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. A soft consistent knocking sounded from the door, but they ignored it. Drisana went to the door and opened it, allowing an impassive Severus into the room. Severus went to the cauldrons and vials, slowly he looked them over. He raised an eyebrow at the ten vials, but made no comment.

"You should get some rest, Melody. I will take over from here. I am sure you are tired and fatigued," Severus tried to make a discreet dismissal.

"I do not care, Severus. I will not hand Harry or Draco over to you. And my eating habits are none of anyone's business." She stalked over to a counter top. Severus followed her.

"Here are those Sleeping Draughts you asked for," he handed her two more vials with clear liquids. "You know, you should eat, not drink a bunch of supplements. They do not have all the nutrients your body needs. Someone in your situation should eat more not less."

"First off, Mister Snape, if you are going to scold me, never do so in front of my daughter or patients. Second, I do not drink supplements. They taste nasty. Thirdly, I have at least two patients that are under nourished, so they require supplements. And need I remind you I am a VAMPIRE I needn't eat food. Lastly, my business is my own. I trust you not to spread my business around and to keep it silent until I am ready to entrust such knowledge to everyone else. Besides, Mister Potter is awake. We must leave this conversation to a later date. I need to start before Mister Malfoy arrives. I trust you will continue to keep my affairs silent until we can pick this up at a later date, yes, Mister Snape?" she asked impertinently, as one of her arched eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Of course, Melody. We will talk more soon." With that he spun on heel and went towards the exit of the room. Melody smirked at his retreating back and he suddenly whirled around. "Have no fear, Miss Sagara, we will talk later." He gave her an evil smirk and left.

Melody glared at the closed door and a small burn spot appeared on the door. Within the minute, an opening the size of someone's head was gaping at the side of the door and the wall next to it.

"Melody, really was that necessary?" her husband asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, yes it was. Obviously no one trusts me. So now there is a area that can fit his largely inflated cranium. Anyways, now everyone can check up on me, whenever. Don't like it, fix it your goddamn self. And please get Ana out of here before I become upset that she is playing with my cauldrons. Ana, stop that right now!" She stopped immediately, backed away from the cauldrons and ran out of the room tears in her eyes.

"I will watch her while you are busy, but you will have to apologize to Ana yourself," Remy said quietly, kissed her on the cheek and left quickly after her. 

She snorted as she took three glasses out of a cabinet and placed them on a tray next to a pitcher of pumpkin juice and some vials. She walked to Harry's bedside table and set the tray down. She poured the juice into the cups and emptied half of a vial into one cup and repeated the process with one other cup.

"Are you going to 'heal' me now?" Harry asked, obviously doubting she could.

"Not just yet. I need to ask you a question. Who raped you?" she asked bluntly.

"My uncle," he replied distantly.

"Bastard," she muttered as she reached for a cup and a vial. "That was all I really needed to ask. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which one would you prefer?" She set them on the table closer to Harry.

"Which one is which?" he asked crudely. She stood and picked the tray up.

"Well, Harry, it is all a matter opinion really," she stated as she gave Remus a cup and vial. "Your Wolfsbane and something to wash it down. You see, Harry, I think the hard way is you trusting me enough not to throw me out of your mind and across the room. Drink this, Mister Black, you look parched," she ordered handing him the last cup. "The easy way is you drinking that vial. It will lower your defenses so I can get in without resistance. Of course, there are some people who see the options opposite of how I described them. The easy way you trusting me and the hard way me drugging you to the teeth."

"Well, I don't know," he replied uneasily.

"Know what? Which to choose or if you trust me?" she said with a wry smile as Remus and Sirius slumped over dead asleep.

"Well, both, really. You are helping Malfoy!"

"Mister Potter, I can assure you Mister Malfoy does not trust me because I am helping you. So this kind of is a dead end."

"I still don't know."

"I would remind you I am helping Mister Lupin and Mister Black. I just put them to sleep because I did not want to listen to them coo at each other." She put a hand on Remus' side and a bright glow covered his entire body. "All better now."

"What is?"

"He nearly killed his liver. I merely fixed it. He must have drunk himself into a drunken stupor for months. Now what will is be?"

"The potion."

"Well, drink the juice then the potion. Makes it easier for the potion to sit something."

"Alright." 

**Chapter 2b: A Minor Clash of … Patients **

He drank the juice and downed the potion in one gagging gulp. Slowly, he drifted into unconsciousness, listening to Melody's soft voice. For hours, she sat with Harry's mind connected to hers by gentle tendrils. She whittled away at his irrational fears, soften his rational one, she took down his mental block, brick by metaphorical brick. The process was slow, excruciatingly slow, but when it was finished, she gave a mental cheer that startled Harry into wakefulness. He looked around to see Sirius' angry expression pointed at Melody, a serene Remus at Harry's right and Draco's blank face over Melody's shoulder. And plenty of other people in the back of the room.

"Is he alive now?" Draco asked, poking Harry's bare shoulder. Both gasped and Draco stood eerily still as each other's emotion coursed through the other's mind. A hand broke the contact and the two boys gave each other incredulous looks.

"I have not given Harry his mental shield back. So no touchy," and she set his barrier and her own. "We will talk in twenty minutes. Cal, my dearest brother, could you assist Mister Potter down stairs. I think an appearance is in order even if practically every in the free world is in here. Plus, he is hungry just ask Mister Malfoy," she said lightly. "Now anyone in some sort of pain?" After a chorus of 'no's' she said, "Then get out for at least ten minutes. When Messrs. Malfoy and Potter, we will begin our first little counseling session. NO, Mister Snape, get out. Lave me alone." She turned to Drisana who ran to her. She picked her up, swung her around for a moment and when she finally set her down, she still had company in the room. Cal and Teri sat on the edge of the bed while Remy walked over to her and Snape stood by the door arms crossed over his chest.

"Love, you are stressed. What is the matter?" Remy cajoled as he wrapped his arms around Melody.

"Nothing," she waved him off.

"Not lie to me. Severus told me you have TEN vials of supplements. You have not been eating." His tone changed to harsh and accusing.

"I am not a child! I know," she looked more reluctant than angry. She turned to face Snape. "You said you would not tell. You lied," she truly looked saddened and stunned that he would lie to her.

Snape looked uncomfortable upon seeing her hurt expression. She looked like a child, naïve and innocent. "You are hurting yourself. I did what I thought was necessary," he defended in an embarrassed voice.

She squared her shoulders, moved out of her husband's embrace and moved to her cauldrons. "And now so am I. I need to get ready for Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy's session. Please leave."

"Melody..." Remy tried, but she shook him off and gave him a look that clearly said she did not want to hear him at that moment.

"You are right on time, Mister Malfoy. Please have a seat. I must talk to the both of you. First and foremost, you both must realize that my priorities are you two. I will try to keep my other problems at bay whilst I am helping you. Secondly, Mister Snape has taken it upon himself to get in my way at all costs. So, he will be my other main problem. Mister Snape, if you do not remove your fat head from the hole in my door I shall have to blow your head off your shoulders," she threatened with a deadly calm that startled both teens.

"Miss Sagara, I merely wanted to sit in on one of your sessions to assess your methods."

"That is quite fine, however, you may sit in on a session in the more distant future, not our first one. I must assess them as individuals and together, I cannot have you as a distraction right now. Please leave."

"Miss Sagara, I must decline to leave, I am truly interested how you work on little to no food. Your first meal in the last two weeks was merely ten minutes ago, I am currently taking bets on when you crash. Of course your sister wanted to place a bet, but seeing into the future is against the rules."

"What do you want from me? To drain someone dry, so I can get the necessary amount of nutrients. That is hardly healthy for them."

"And you killing yourself is not going to benefit them," Severus countered loudly waving a hand towards Draco and Harry.

"Well, this is the best I can offer. Of course, if you like, I can leave Harry and Draco to you. I am sure that will go over well. You have no idea how to handle cases like these."

"Then teach me, but killing yourself will do no good!"

"Teach you! Ha, that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. I cannot teach you because you are too old to learn." 

"I am not that stiff in my ways, that I cannot learn." 

"No, but your magical signature has been a constant thing for nearly half your life. To learn this type of thing, you must arrange your body and magic to accept the teachings. I would kill you while trying to do it, and the back lash would kill me. Then we would really be screwed. Hell, it almost killed me and I was only ten when I began. I am the only person that has been able to successfully change a magical signature and live in the last five centuries. So do not tell me that we can put this off to get my body on track. If we put this off, we lose them both. So shut up and get out. The moment we are done I will find a friend and suck on them for a little bit, but not now I am busy."

"Fine, but don't you lie to me. I will find out if you do!" Severus warned, but she waved him off. 

"Sure okay whatever. Now boys I need you to look into each other's eyes and take a deep breath. You will feel dizzy, but that is to be expected."

The session went well up until the moment Draco saw Harry's hand on his knee and yelled, "Stop touching me you freak!" to which Harry pushed him off the bed. With a huff, Draco stood, righted his robes and stalked out of the room. Snape's head could be seen through the hole and Melody screeched chucking a candle holder at him.

"Harry, why don't you eat something, hm?" Mrs. Weasley suggested walking into the room laden with a tray filled with food.

"No, I am tired," Harry muttered, turning onto his side, and pretended to fall asleep.

"His appetite will return eventually Mrs. Weasley. Just give it and him time. Why don't you leave some food if he changes his mind?" Melody offered accio'ing the candle holder and set on the table by her cauldrons. Both women left without another word.

Harry turned to look at the tray of food on the bedside table. He wrinkled his nose.

"Everything makes me nauseous," Harry muttered to himself as threw the covers off of him. His bare feet rested lightly on the numbingly cold floor, toes curled against the coldness in hopes to retain some heat. He sighed dully. He stood quickly as if he made up his mind to do something, and then swayed for a moment with sudden dizziness. Blinking a few times, he started for the door, but saw none other than Draco Malfoy peeking through the hole Harmony has made. He scowled, agitated by the intruder.

"What, Malfoy?" he demanded curtly.

"Why did you push me, Potter?" Malfoy shot back.

"You called me a freak. Why wouldn't I push you.?"

"You were groping me! Why wouldn't I call you a freak?"

"Don't give me that Malfoy. I have been in your head. I know you liked it, you sick fuck!"

"Well, I could see your reaction you liked it too. And don't give that 'I've been in your head' bullshit. I have been in YOUR head and I do NOT want you touching me, Potter!"   
Harry suddenly lunged at the other boy and he gave a surprised shout just before they hit the floor. The two grappled for a moment and somehow managed to end up near the door, where Sirius and Snape stood with two very different looks. Snape grabbed Malfoy by the collar as Sirius did the same for Harry.

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked excitedly, while Snape demanded, "What are you doing, Draco?"

Both muttered, "Nothing," and looked anywhere but at each other.

"What did that boy do to Harry, Snape?" Sirius yelled.

"Draco, what did your beast of a godson do? He probably attempted to molest my godson again," Snape yelled in return.

"Molest? MOLEST!! Harry would never willingly touch your godson!" Sirius was now yelling at the top of his lungs.

"My godson…" Snape began, yelling just as loud as Sirius, but was cut off by Melody and Cal, who had put her hand over Snape's mouth and his over Sirius'.

"Shut up the both of you! Gods, you two are loud. Ana is taking a nap down the hall and I will not have you two screeching like banshees." She frowned as she removed her hand and wiped it on her pants. "Gods, what a racket. Mister Malfoy get out. Go to your room, the library, anywhere but here. Now." Malfoy huffed and stomped out like earlier. "Mister Potter, I will have to insist you cease and desist your tantrum. Or I will have to put your nose in a corner," she threatened. Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you. If I ask you what was going on, will you give me an honest answer? Or better what led to that lovely macho display of manly prowess?" Harry defiantly stared at the wall in silence. "Or not, that is cool. Okay everyone, file out. We need to let him sulk in private or it won't feel as satisfying for him," she ordered laughing, but everyone obeyed quietly.

"Have fun, Harry. Don't strain anything. By the way, frowning, and scowling give you premature wrinkles." And she shut door. He scowled harder.

**Chapter 2c: A Minor Clash of … Werewolves**

Cal walked into the dining room and fell gracefully on to the bench at he table.

"Gods, this place is tiring," he moaned to which Harmony laughed sitting next to him.

"Oh come on. Time was we could party all night and into the wee hours of the morning, drink coffee, go to school, work will ten and repeat the process. Are you getting old? Pfft, you're 18, man!" she mocked with a good natured grin.

"I feel old. Just so you know. I did not feel old when we first got here," he complained, letting his hands hold his face and rubbed them vigorously.

"Maybe, you're still tired from the healing, plus the full moon is coming up fast. Go to bed before you drop from exhaustion," she chided gently. One eye opened to look at her.

"And what of you, huh? You are twice as tired I am sure, eat even less that I do and sleep half as much. YOU must be tired, yet you won't sleep either. Hypocrite," he sighed and lurched off the bench. He stood for a minute then froze looking at the door. Melody's eyes shot to the door; Remus stood panted in shallow, quick wheezes

"Mister Lupin, are you..." she stopped as Remus leapt at Cal. Cal's back struck the ground with a bone breaking force, that drove the air out of his lungs and Cal fought to regain his breath. Remus lowered his nose to Cal's mouth and sniffed.

A deep growl seemed to creep from Remus' throat. Melody was rooted to her seat, afraid if she moved he would attack Cal. Remus swung at Cal, and a long gash appeared on his cheek. Blood seemed to blossom and well along the gash. Blood began to drip into his left eye, but he was pinned and could not wipe it away.

"Mister Lupin, get off of him. He did nothing," Teri commanded. Another growl was her response. "He did nothing. This is a mistake. When you hear the reason, you will feel like an idiot. If you kill him, you feel horrible for killing for nothing." A growl rumbled as Remus rose.

He turned to face Teri and growled once again. "He placed his hand over Mister Black's mouth to keep from waking Drisana from her nap."

"He has Sirius' scent on his face!" his voice still had remnants of the growl, giving his voice a gravelly quality.

"He placed his head in his hands. Humans do that when they are tired. You remember?" Teri explained patiently.

"Yes. Mister Sagara, I apologise." He turned and left quickly. Cal wiped the blood out his eye and breathed deeply a few times, until hs breathing evened out.

"Well, that was…" Melody trailed off.

"Close?" Teri offered.

"Weird?" Malfoy suggested.

"Scary?" Cal put in. He got to his knees before he stood. He swayed, dizzy from blood loss. He started to step towards the door, but slipped on the puddle of blood that had formed around his head and nearly fell.

"Yeah, sure, those." Melody chuckled uncomfortably. "Okay, Calix? Here let me heal you real quick, okay?"

"Yeah sure, Cool," he mumbled as Melody placed a gentle finger to one end of the gash. A soft glow appeared and the gash disappeared.

"I think I am tired. I think I will sleep for a few hours."  
"Yeah, me, too." Cal and Melody walked to their rooms while Teri sat and started eating the food she had brought with her into the room.   
"Want some?" Teri offered to Malfoy, who looked a little green. He shook his head vigorously, with wide, disbelieving eyes.  
"Dearie, you need to learn how to eat when you are scared, after scenes of pure carnage, during bouts of adrenaline, because if you don't you will drop from exhaustion. 'Those who do eat before battle are eaten by battle.' I don't remember who said it, but it is still true." Teri began eating again. Draco swallowed thickly and nibbled on a slice of bread. Teri smiled into her cup.

A/N: I do not remember where that quote is from so if anyone knows tell me please. Also I for got to put in the 'prophecy' is really a little part of Shakespeare's The Comedy of Errors.'


End file.
